


BDSM-Watch

by Ubiquitouch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Massage, Medical Kink, Muscles, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ubiquitouch/pseuds/Ubiquitouch
Summary: A series of (mostly Pharmercy, probably) Overwatch BDSM ficlets.





	

Fareeha’s breath shudders, the sound of her own breathing filling her hearing. She marvels at how much her other senses are amplified when her sight is robbed from her. Or, at least, she would have marveled at it, if her attention wasn’t instead demanded so thoroughly by the pair of hands slowly and methodically working over every inch of her nude body. She’s been bound to one of Angela's examination tables for... well, she isn’t sure how long, but it felt like hours before the first touch, and hours since the doctor had begun massaging oil onto her neck and shoulders before slowly working her way down. There must have been something in the oil, as the wherever Angela’s hands touched her, Fareeha’s skin felt tingly and responded to the lightest touch, even the slight breeze in the room.

 

She had attempted to maintain a stony facade throughout the ordeal, but along with her pride, it had quickly melted in the face of what Angela’s devilish fingers had done to her breasts and nipples. Angela had slowed down for them, spending what felt like forever massaging her breasts, and pulling, tweaking, pinching, and rolling the small, perky brown nipples. By the time she was satisfied, her ‘patient’ had been heaving and gasping, ready to beg for mercy. Of course, she couldn’t have that. “If so much as a word exits your mouth, dear, we are starting all over from the beginning.” Her tone is curt and harsh.

 

Fareeha clamps her mouth shut at the threat, knowing they were no idle words - she had, on multiple occasions, been subject to punishments that she had been sure were hyperbole when they were first promised by the sadistic doctor. A moment later, she feels one of the hands leave her body to instead brush through her hair. “Good girl.” Fareeha almost melts in pleasure at the touch, the mere knowledge that she had pleased Angela bringing her far more pleasure than anything else. Even if she weren’t forbidden from speaking, she wouldn’t dare voice that, though - Angela would take it as a challenge.

 

Finally,  _ finally,  _ Angela’s hands move on, her fingers trailing behind her palms as they work their way down Fareeha’s body, the tips leaving a deep warmth in their tracks. As Angela’s hands approach Fareeha’s well-defined abs, her touch becomes firmer and firmer, until she is thoroughly massaging the muscles beneath her well-oiled and sensitized skin. Fareeha’s breath hitches in her throat, causing only the slightest of pauses in Angela’s ministrations, before another command is issued. “Breath. In… out. In… out.” Fareeha takes a moment to steady herself, matching her breathing to Angela’s soft, slow chant.

 

With each intake of breath, Angela’s fingers splay out and trace the outer ridges of her abs, before her hands move back inwards to firmly press down on Fareeha’s core, forcing her to fully expel each lungful. Angela pauses her chant, but Fareeha is well into the rhythm now, and Angela’s hands are more than enough to guide her plaything. “I have never had the pleasure of toying with such a fine specimen, mein  Püppchen. I have half a mind to keep you here like this forever. Would that not be divine?” Fareeha is only able to groan in response, her face and chest flushed hot with a heady mixture of pleasure and embarrassment.

 

Lost in the haze of arousal as she is, Fareeha only comes to when she feels Angela’s rhythmic touches halt, leaving her stomach feeling pleasantly sore and tender.

 

For several moments Fareeha lays in darkness, not feeling anything, wondering just what Angela is up to. Her questions are laid to rest as she feels her Mistress mount her, thighs on either side of her ribs. At some point, Angela must have undressed (or has she been naked the entire time? Fareeha’s heart skips a beat at the thought), as she can feel her bare sex pressed against her abs. 

 

This position was one Fareeha knew well. It was Angela’s solution to a problem that had cropped up early in their relationship - while many doms would be content to allow their sub to use their mouth to bring them to completion, Angela liked to strip Fareeha of  _ all _ agency, which meant she wasn’t allowed such a pleasure. So, instead, Angela treated her pet more like a sex toy, and would grind against her as she tormented her body, leaving Fareeha nothing to do but lay there and endure whatever the good doctor could think up.

 

Sure enough, No sooner had Angela sat down, than her hips begin to shift back and forth, dragging her sex along Fareeha’s taut, muscled stomach. Before long, her already well-oiled abdomen is drenched with Angela’s juices, but the doctor shows no signs of slowing down. In fact, she seems to be speeding up if anything.

 

Fareeha bucks slightly as she feels Angela’s fingers of one hand gently take up position on either side of her pussy, easily spreading her lips apart. Her other hand soon joins it, two digits poking at Fareeha’s entrance. They unceremoniously slide inside, Fareeha offering no resistance. The motion of Angela’s grinding transfers along her arms, causing her fingers to ever-so-slightly glide in and out. 

 

Fareeha’s breath hitches as Angela’s fingers curl, the pads pressing firmly against her walls. Without any build up, Angela begins furiously pumping her fingers, instantly causing Fareeha’s body to tense up. She clamps her jaw shut, not wanting to test if Angela would consider an open-mouthed moan as a word or not. 

 

It doesn’t take long before Fareeha can feel herself approaching the edge of orgasm, and she finds herself praying that her Mistress doesn’t have any more devious tricks up her sleeve. Right as she’s about to cum, though, Angela completely pulls out, leaving Fareeha’s pussy clenching around nothing as she attempts to push herself over the edge. “Ah ah, mein Püppchen… you don’t cum until I do.”

 

Fareeha whines in her throat, a wordlessly plead for mercy. Angela ignores her of course, and just as Fareeha is coming down off the high of her near-orgasm, resumes her ministrations, fingers once more taking up position in her pussy.

 

This process repeats three times (by the third time she was denied, Fareeha had begun thrashing against her bondage, desperate to be allowed to cum), before Angela, feeling a small amount of pity, speeds up her grinding, finally making an attempt to push herself towards orgasm. She matches her fingers to the rhythm of her body, and it seconds, the two women are rapidly approaching orgasm, both now panting in pleasure.

 

Their orgasms are thunderous and simultaneous, Angela’s own cries of pleasure drowning out the low, drawn-out moan she pulls from Fareeha. The doctor slows down as she starts to come down, leading both herself and her plaything into a long, tapering off orgasm. After what must have been thirty seconds, she gasps for air, content to simply sit for a moment and feel the heaving gasps of Fareeha below her.

 

After a moment spent savoring her post-orgasm glow, Angela dismounts Fareeha’s abdomen, patting her pet’s cheek as she does. The normally-condescending gesture is ended with an affectionate, lingering touch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to most suggestions for future chapters, either pairings or kinks or whatever.


End file.
